Wet Series 1 - Pool
by batbpassion
Summary: In Ep 21, 'Date Night', Vincent and Catherine are interrupted during a sexy kiss in the pool at the Ashcroft Hotel. This story extends that scene...Disclaimer: Whilst I own the rights to my story, I do not own Beauty and the Beast, its characters or images. They belong to the CW Network. This is a work of fanfiction only.


In Episode 21, 'Date Night', Vincent and Catherine were interrupted during a sexy kiss by a pool attendant. I've written an alternative version where no interruption occurs…

###

"Vincent, what are you doing?"

"Well, I thought I was putting my arms around you..."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. There are people down at the other end of the pool so we really can't..."

"So this is out of the question then?" As Vincent wrapped his arms tightly about Catherine's waist from behind enveloping her in his arms, at the same time nuzzling the side of her neck, kissing her skin.

Catherine groaned. "Oh God."

"I could stop..."

"Don't even think about it."

"But I thought..."

"Well that was before you did that..." Catherine looked down the pool. They really were far away from anyone else. They looked like any other couple in love, lost in the moment.

"Oh hell! Just keep doing what you're doing," as Vincent's lips became rather insistent on her throat, kissing her in a breathless line from under her ear to her lips as she turned her mouth to meet his. He gently steered her towards their end of the pool so that they were close to the edge and it was his back facing the very few present.

Their kiss was slow and sensuous as tongues played with incredible intimacy. Her arms hugged his arms under the water holding him tightly. Then she squirmed as he gently nudged her legs apart to settle himself against her bottom. His reaction to her nearness was becoming very apparent as she felt his hardness pulsing against her body.

They pulled away from their addictive kiss to stare at each other with desire.

"If we don't stop now," Vincent whispered hoarsely against her lips, "we won't stop at all. God I want you right now."

"So help me Vincent so do I..."

That was all he needed. His arms shifted as he trailed a hand lower and slipped it under her bikini to caress her soft wet skin. When he slipped two fingers inside her she went weak.

"Oh God...what are you doing to me? Vincent that feels glorious."

He growled against her neck as his fingers continued to weave their magic. She was hot, molten to his touch and getting very, very wet. She pushed hard against him to feel his erection while ragged breaths escaped her mouth in sexy exhalations...

"Vincent..." she panted.

"Now?"

"Yes," she almost hissed. "I can't stand it."

Vincent tugged his trunks down with a sharp movement then pulled at Catherine's briefs under the water. When he slid inside her wet, welcoming warmth they both groaned. Lost in heat, feeling the connection of their union as Vincent thrust in, out, while pinning her against him with his arms. Catherine turned her face to his once more as they kissed in an effort to muffle the sounds of their increasing passion. She reached out to grasp the tiled edge of the pool for support against her treacherously languid body. She felt like liquid as they flowed into each other. It was erotic, intense and dangerously explosive as Vincent thrust harder, getting lost inside her while both drowning in a whirlpool of sensation.

His fingers continued their assault on her sex as he pushed deep inside her. Catherine whimpered and mewled in the back of her throat pushing harder, harder against him; wanting, craving more. Vincent had invaded every part of her and it still wasn't enough. it would never be enough.

Because she had the pool edge as support, Vincent pressed his chest against her back, placing his arms forward over Catherine's, grasping her hands in his as she held on. He arched into her; enveloping; pushing; needing; wanting with such intensity that their noises grew louder. Catherine turned her face to his again, panting, as he devoured her mouth as if trying to inhale her.

The climax tore through them, leaving them raw and shuddering in its wake.

A moment passed, then another and another, as breathing returned, making speech possible.

"What is it about us and water?" Vincent growled low into her ear as he helped straighten her bikini and his trunks with shaking hands.

"Don't think it has anything to do with water - it's just us. Vincent that was insanely good. I dread turning around."

They both did to find nobody staring at them. They really were that far away or perhaps the intruders were being polite.

"Hmm enclosed public places are just way too dangerous for us. Like a couple of love sick teenagers. Honestly..." she shook her head ruefully.

"Love sick teenagers? I can deal with that. A sickness I don't want a cure for...ever!"

He turned Catherine around into his arms holding her close. "I like you wet," he commented dryly. "You're very sexy when you're wet." He touched her nose with his as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Vincent, stop it. We are leaving now before we get into real trouble."

"OK, but next time Catherine, I think we should try the beach. Us and water really do mix..."


End file.
